Various Supernatural Tales
by Natala
Summary: Eventually many IYxYYH ficlets and drabbles, with various pairings and situations. Added: KuramaxKagome ficlet
1. ShippoKurama friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Explanation: Various ficlets and drabbles will go up in this story, mostly unrelated. So no, this is not a multi-chaptered story. There will be various pairings and various situations and they may be really short, or nearly size enough that I could separate them into a one-shot.

--

Notes; This is actually a prequel piece to another story I'm doing called Fairytales. But as Fairytales probably won't be posted until at least the first couple of arcs are done, you can just think of this as a stand alone.

Summary: Shippo meets Kurama. Violence ensues.

Warnings: Umm... Violence. Swearing. That's it really, no relationships in this – the start of a friendship.

----

It was a long walk from most inner parts of Makai to Ningenkai. Even for a demon it took days. The strangest things happened on the way. So Shippo was hardly surprised when one of those he had heard about, those two who had lived as humans, crashed straight into his forest. Actually, he crashed into his den. Right through the roof and onto his bed. He blinked at the red head, who stared back at him, eyes wide in shock – but no fear. It was then the growling sounded out overhead.

He craned his head up, green eyes flicking away from the human-looking demon. "So, running from them?"

"I was trying to find a place where I could take them out all at once," The other explained.

"A trap. I don't think it worked out very well," Shippo pointed out.

"Yes, I had noticed that," The other agreed. Shippo nodded, but the other already had a whip out and the kitsune was forced to take a second look. Red hair, green eyes, human looking but demon smelling... Shippo knew him. Well, not personally, but by reputation. This was Youko Kurama. Or he had been, at one point. But he had a human mother, and a family that he loved. Shippo knew that feeling.

"Sorry about your roof, but we just want the human lover," He heard from above. He glanced up to see the demons circling them – and most of them were kitsunes, or at least canines. Ah, they must think that any canine that liked humans should be killed. He had heard of some of these groups. They wanted pure bloodlines, and human hating was practically bred in. He closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. They looked young, too – and it had been a few generations since he had ventured far, so these were the descendants of those he had met.

"Human lover would apply to me much more than him, I think. His body is too young for it to have had many humans, and I can assure you I had many humans as lovers before the barrier was up," Shippo purred, opening his eyes and flexing his claws. He needed a good fight anyway.

"That makes it easier," The apparent leader growled, his pale blue eyes narrowing and his smile widening into a feral grin. "Kill them both."

"Shit. I liked this den," Shippo muttered before tossing over his shoulder, "You injured?"

"No, but it is difficult to fight in this enclosed space," Kurama answered. Shippo snorted at the understatement – he didn't exactly have a large dwelling – he had only used it for sleeping. The forest was where he really lived and ate. Too bad it would be gone soon. Already the stupid cubs were dropping down onto them, claws outstretched – as if that would somehow help them hit.

"Your parents," Shippo began as he grabbed the first two and smashed their heads together. "Were awful teachers."

"Shut up! You don't know about our families!" The leader screeched – oddly enough from the apparent safety of the ground above.

"Not so strong now, are you, human lover?" Shippo heard hissed behind him. He didn't turn quite yet, first making the foxfire flare around him. The next instant he was sweeping his claws across the jugular of one youngster who had stepped too close as he turned. It took him an instant to judge the situation – usually he would have expected Youko Kurama could take anyone. However, Shippo recognized the wolf canine standing there in bare feet as being of a certain family with earth techniques – and while Kurama had been busy dealing with the two younger cubs, that one had managed to work enough dirt up to freeze the other fox in place.

Shippo deliberately ignored the situation – not because he wished the other kitsune harm, but because he was curious about the other's ability. He assumed he would get out of it some how, unless it was all rumor. Sure enough, as he had just turned his attention from another kill to lock eyes with the now scared cub on the ground above, he heard a drawn out scream from behind him. There went that cub. Hopefully his family had another heir.

He leapt up to balance on the edge of the hole in his roof, crouching directly in front of the young demon. "Hi there."

The cub trembled, but lifted his chin up. "I won't be as easy a kill as those others."

"And if you don't attack me, I won't kill you," Shippo responded, his eyes sad. "I don't kill children if I don't feel it's necessary."

"I'm not a child," The cub protested, his ears flattening and his black tail swishing back and forth in obvious anger.

"Sure you aren't. Now, tell your stupid parents – don't even try it kid, I'll slice you open – Tell Hikari and Ichiro and Kenta, and all those stupid bastards, and yeah, that bitch Mizuki that if they're going to have cubs, to watch who they're chasing, and warn them that Shippo Higurashi is still out there and if I find any more of their kind on my territory, I'm paying them a visit. Personally. Got it? Shippo Higurashi." He watched the cub trying to gather his courage, those black ears slowly coming up and pointing forward and the cub's claws starting to rise threateningly. He merely raised his bloody palms and let a bit of fire flicker on the tips, casting an eerie light off of the red liquid.

The cub was gone in another second. Shippo watched him go, sighing. He would have to find a new den, and actually work at establishing the forest as his again. It had been too long since he had killed off those encroaching on his territory. He glanced back at the other red head and saw the young seeming male studying him openly. "A strange name for a demon to be carrying."

"Some damn strange things I said all around, I think you mean, Youko Kurama," He retorted, grinning and lowering a hand down into the wrecked den. The other didn't need it, but even as long ago as it had been, his guardians - diverse as they had been – had managed to drive some manners into his skull. He was surprised when the other took it, Kurama's own dry palm fitting into his own bloody one. Shippo pulled him up.

"That as well. I was quite surprised when you weren't on their side," Kurama replied, seemingly unsurprised at the use of one of his names.

""If you're fishing for the story..." Shippo trailed off, cocking his head at the other.

"I do admit to finding myself curious," Kurama admitted, gifting him with a sidelong glance as he turned away.

"Alright. I'll tell you the most unbelievable story you've ever heard while I show you a short cut to the barrier." He ignored the wary stare he was given as he trotted off, wiping his hands on a plant as he went – which dutifully tried to take his arm off, but he expected that in this forest. He didn't expect it to stop in mid lunge and thrash as if it was in pain. He glanced over his shoulder and Kurama gazed back levelly.

"Lead on, then," Kurama said, and Shippo laughed, not commenting on how the plants shrunk as they walked. As the edge of the forest came into view, he broke into a lope, and after a sly glance at the other, changed quickly into his fox form, stretching his legs out. Soon enough, a silver form ran beside him. He eventually did tell him that story, but it was after hours where the only sound was their panting breaths and their paws as they shifted against the earth. It had been too long since Shippo had run beside another fox – and by the way Kurama's eyes twinkled with some unknown emotion, he wasn't the only one.

----

Anyone wondering why some of my stories are gone, see my profile. Oh, and if anyone is interested in a crossover roleplay which allows both OCs and has Canon characters available, visit my forums. Supernatural Sparks is just beginning and we need some players, quickly.


	2. KurKag

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Pairing: Past slight Yus/Kag, present Kurama/Kagome.

Warnings: Mentions of sex, illicit children, and angst.

Notes: Totally not connected to anything and don't kill me please. The pairing wrote itself!

----

Kagome ruffled her son's hair as he glared at their visitor. "Move along, Makoto. This is an old friend of mine."

The blue-eyed boy glared once more at the kitsune standing there before moving along, grumbling, to go play with his uncle. Kagome looked up, her gaze wary as she watched the red head follow her son with his gaze. "What do you want Kurama?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. It has been many years since you and Yusuke had your... disagreement. By the way that boy smells, obviously there was more than a disagreement going on. You never told him." It wasn't a question, so she didn't bother answering. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It was just the once. One of those heat of the moment things. I'm sure he's perfectly happy with Keiko. Me and Souta are doing fine by ourselves." She was lying. They both knew it, but Kagome was glad when he didn't call her on it. He was still looking at her son, a strange emotion in his eyes. She never had been able to read him correctly.

"Yusuke doesn't have the sense of smell I do, but he does have eyes, Kagome. And so does Keiko, and Atsuko, and even Kuwabara. That boy may have your eyes but he looks like Yusuke. You can't hide him forever." He finally looked at her now and she glanced away, unable to meet his gaze.

"He doesn't have to ever see him." And he didn't. As long as Kurama didn't tell them how he had found her, and if he just let her move if he was going to tell Yusuke where she had been, everything would be fine. Yusuke had Keiko, and they probably had a couple of kids already – Makoto wasn't needed by them. She wouldn't let him be taken from her.

"He will come looking for me, eventually. Perhaps by then I will have worked out an illusion – or, if we are all agreed, perhaps I will have claimed him as my own by then." He wasn't looking at her now, he was looking at Makoto, as if to say it was all for the child. But she had seen the way he had looked at her before he left, and the way his eyes slid briefly over to her. Perhaps there was nothing left of what he had once felt for her, just a memory – but if they both went into an arrangement knowing that, it wouldn't be so bad.

It didn't stop her from murmuring his name, her eyes soft. "Kurama... I... Yes."

"Yes?" He asked, still not looking at her, but his shoulders a bit straighter.

"Makoto needs someone around besides us and I... wouldn't mind you being part of the family. But, I don't understand why you... Yusuke wouldn't want him anyway. Not with Keiko and their children." She knew she had said something wrong when Kurama closed his eyes and tilted his head forward so his long hair slipped forward to hide his face.

"They aren't having children. And they won't be. Keiko is barren. I'm afraid that neither of them would think very logically if they found out about Makoto." His voice was low, and calm, but there was a raw edge that made her think this news had been given only recently, and it had caused many repercussions among Yusuke's friends.

She sat down, pulling one of the lawn chairs over and waving to another for Kurama to take. He smiled in what she was sure was supposed to be grateful and polite, but she was used to ignoring the surface layers by now. She breathed in, carefully not thinking about the revelation for a few moments and then taking it piece by piece. Keiko was barren – unexpected and devastating to Keiko and Yusuke. Useful in another way, since it meant less targets for any enemies that might come looking for Yusuke's family. But thinking of it selfishly, it was bad for her and Makoto.

Makoto was five years old, and Kurama was right. She could already see Yusuke's likeness and was sure that once he reached his teenage years there would be little to set them apart. Right now someone glancing at him could say that the eyes and hair came from her – as long as those people didn't know Yusuke. This would especially work if Kurama adopted him and they passed around a rumor that there were blue eyes in Kurama's family. But it was wrong as well – because Yusuke deserved to know he had a child.

"I really, really want to be selfish here," She whispered, the first words that had been spoken for a few minutes. Souta and Makoto weren't even pretending to play anymore, both males just out of earshot but staring at them, probably boring holes into Kurama's head.

"Then be selfish," Kurama suggested. "Please. Everyone involved will be hurt anyway. In the end, Yusuke still has Keiko – what do you have besides Makoto?"

"I should still send him a letter. And why are you saying this? He's your friend!" She glared, feeling lost at his apparent about face regarding Yusuke.

"He is. But he will live a long time, and someday Keiko will die, and he will take another mate. It is instinctive to leave progeny – perhaps he will fight it, but either way, it will be there. There are very few who are brave enough to tie themselves to humans, but he is in love – and he will find, eventually, that he can love more than once." Kurama smiled, slightly, raising his closed eyes toward the sky. She smiled in return, knowing he felt the change in the way he heard her change position to be more relaxed.

"And you, Youko Kurama, who is also Shuichi Minamino? Do you have those instincts?" She asked, feeling lighter now as she teased him. She didn't expect his eyes to snap open and for them to be just as gold as they were green.

"Yes. But I've waited until I found a mate strong enough and with the right personality to raise my kits. And when I finally found her, she ends up with the kit of one of my best friends. She is not in love with me, but I think she might be able to, in time. If she can accept my protection first. Can you?" Her breath caught at the offer. She thought she had answered that – but she realized this was a bit more serious and not about Makoto – he was still involved, but it was her Kurama was addressing and this was a much more "forever" type thing than claiming Makoto as his own.

"I can," She accepted. Then, after a beat she added, "I'll send him a letter the day we move."

"Acceptable. He'll track us down eventually, however," Kurama pointed out, already standing once more.

"By the time he does – or gets Koenma to – I hope things will have worked out for the best." It wasn't quite a promise, but it was the closest he was going to get.

"I'll make sure they have." The smile he gave her sent delighted shivers down her spine. However dangerous this arrangement was likely to be, Kurama's smile promised her it would definitely be _fun_.

----

Yeah, it was supposed to be Yus/Kag... and then it just wasn't. I blame Kurama. He just wanted me to write him with Kagome at least once.


End file.
